


Princess B

by C_kyle



Category: Bulma - Fandom, Dragonball, Vegebul - Fandom, Vegeta - Fandom, goku - Fandom
Genre: F/M, The character are not my idea they all belong to Akira Toriyama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-11 22:53:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17455826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_kyle/pseuds/C_kyle
Summary: “P-Princess?” his familiar voice calmed her down. Relived she felt her heart calming down, buy only listening to his rough voice. A smile on her face crawled up her lips. She took a breath in.“Yes,” she answered happily feeling like thousand tons were falling off of her.“Where are you? Are you alright?” he said worriedly.What a second he never ever sounded like that. How was it that he was asking her that? Did he not know where she was? Was he not with her? Not ever close to her? But how? Why? She felt a knot building up in her stomach.“I-I’m…”“Don’t worry I will find you!” he assured her. “Can you see anything that looks familiar?” he asked impatiently.“It's dark, I can’t actually see too much.” her voiced answered scared and unsure.He didn’t answer but she knew he was still there, probably trying to figure out where the hell she was, as he would have said it.





	Princess B

Blue eyes opened there was darkness surrounding her. The girl had no idea where she was but couldn’t wait for something to happen. After everything that happened to her these couple of weeks, the blue-haired, innocent girl grew a lot stronger and gained a lot of confidence. 

Soft, fragile, tiny hands gusted over the object underneath her. Her body went up and she sat down on the soft fabric underneath her bottom surround her body. Some heavy something slid off of her upper body, as the girl build herself up into a sitting position. Her head moving around, trying to find some light in the room. 

Nothing. 

Her hands again went along the soft underneath, where she was sitting on, to measure it and see how far it was going, Bulma already figures out that she was on a bed, in a dark room but still unsure where she was and what happened. Why was she here? More imported where was she, and where was he. He would never leave her side. 

A shiver went down her spine. Suddenly she was scared of being all by herself. He never was far from her. The last week bonding them together even more than they already used to. But in this darkness, she couldn’t see if he was somewhere near. 

She panicked, her hands moving so fast over the sheets, she could feel the fabric getting warmer underneath her palms. Moving her body on the piece of inventory, she seemed to spend tonight on, or the day. She didn’t know what time it was either. Without any light to help her, she was completely lost. He would never be lost. He would try to find out where he was immediate. He was able to survive all and everywhere. The girl needed to be more like him, she needed to be strong. Her blue eyes closed and the tried to focus. 

When she was little he tried to teach her how she could be capable of felling her surroundings. She just had to concentrated enough to try and make a picture in her mind, about how her body was taking in the surroundings of her, sketching a picture in her mind. 

Inhaling deeply, focusing. Will it actually work? She never tried it before. But she hadn’t been in such a situation either. Somehow she was actually able to figure something out. Her hand went to the left side of her, not searching but going after something precisely. Her fingers touched a cold metal device. She picked it up and placed it on her lap. With both hands, she quickly touched around the device, until it was in the right position to be used. 

It clicked and the small device was placed over her left ear. He index finger searching for the on-switch. As soon as that was done, the small thing made a humming noise and she begged for it to turn on. Hopefully, the battery wasn’t empty. 

She was in luck. The red glass-like-piece, which was attached to the earpiece, was gloving and she was finally capable of seeing something, anything. Turing and taking in as much as she was able too, she recognized that she was in a bedroom. But that she might have figured out without the device, because she was still sitting on the bed she woke up in. 

But what she wasn’t able to figure out was to whom the room belonged to. She had never seen this room and didn’t recognize anything. Being able to finally see something, her body moved out of the bed to walk around in the room. Still slowly, so she wouldn’t run into anything. Even if she was able to see, it was only with fifty percent, in a room which was unknown to her. 

The girl was looking for something specific. She was looking for two things. A light switch or a door. Whichever was the first one, she didn’t care, her only hope was just to find any of it. 

Spotted. 

A small rectangular shape was on one of the walls, almost mocking her. It was so close to her, she might have found it even without the device before her eye, but that didn’t matter now. With quick steps, her body was standing in front of it, able to flip the switch up to turn the light on. 

WWRRRRHHHH!! 

She jumped. Unable to turn the light on she found herself crouched together on the floor, frightened by the sudden, loud sound, which was to close to her. The sound growing louder in her mind not stopping. 

Where was it coming from? 

Almost instantly, without thinking, her finger touched the device on her face. Of course, it was the scouter, someone was reaching out for her from over the device. Why wasn’t she thinking about that early? She could have called him, figure out where she was with only questioning him. He would have known, right? 

“P-Princess?” his familiar voice calmed her down. Relived she felt her heart calming down, buy only listening to his rough voice. A smile on her face crawled up her lips. She took a breath in. 

“Yes,” she answered happily feeling like thousand tons were falling off of her. 

“Where are you? Are you alright?” he said worriedly. 

What a second he never ever sounded like that. How was it that he was asking her that? Did he not know where she was? Was he not with her? Not ever close to her? But how? Why? She felt a knot building up in her stomach. 

“I-I’m…” 

“Don’t worry I will find you!” he assured her. “Can you see anything that looks familiar?” he asked impatiently. 

“It's dark, I can’t actually see too much.” her voiced answered scared and unsure. 

He didn’t answer but she knew he was still there, probably trying to figure out where the hell she was, as he would have said it. 

“Wait just a second. I think I found a light switch,” she remembered and build herself up, back on her feet, while her hand moved up the wall next to her until her fingers touched the light switch. 

He could hear a click form out of the scouter and waited impatiently to hear from her. 

“I…” her voice still unsure. “I have never been in this room. Vegeta I have absolutely no idea where I am.” a fearful voice hallowed through the device. 

______________________

“Bulma!” A gentle voice called out for a little blue haired girl which was playing a huge beautiful garden. 

The tiny girl stopped immediately furthermore turns around to face the direction where the voice was calling out for her. 

“Thank you. But it seemed my playtime is over.” the child said bowing slightly to an adult person next to her. 

The man next to her was wearing a black tux, underneath a black vest, complete the outfit with white gloves. He also bowed to the girl telling her it was a pleasure to play with her. 

A big smile was in her face as she started running over to the other man in the garden that called for her. 

“But Bulma, a princess is not engaging people like that.” The man advised her kind as he knitted down to her to give her a hug. 

“But Daddy it’s just you!” The happy girl noticed as she let go of him laughing at him. 

“That is true. And you are just allowed to do that with me and your mother. But remember your education. It is really imported for a princess to be surrounded by a strong aura. So that your people respect and honor you.” The taught the little one as he stood back up. 

“I will Daddy!” She ensured him as she took his hand so they could walk back into the castle. 

“Wanted to introduce you to your new guards. They just got here an I aspect from you to be nice to all of them.” Her father explained to her in a calm sounding voice. 

The king was a kind and gentle person. Bulma loved her parents a lot and lived a protected life in the castle. Now and then she even visited the city surrounding the castle and the people of the town also where kind. Their kingdom was rich in resources and there technologically was highly advanced. All, not even just the royal family, has a good and happy life. 

But that wasn’t the case in all over the land. Other kingdoms had troubles and Bulma got taught that as a young age. She learned not to rely on her good life. She knew that some people had to work hard to keep living a good life and that even her parents, now a then, had to deal with trouble in and outside of their kingdom. Therefore they took special care of her education and of her security. Only the best soldiers were allowed to keep an eye on her an protected her. 

So by the slightest sign of treason, her parents swapped her security guards so that Bulma, which only was eight years at the moment went through a whole lot of guards protecting her. Although her parents didn’t seem to like that. They wanted their girl to grow up with children of her own age but as a princess that was kind of a quest.  
Most of the children that came to the castle were send there by their parents just to build up a reputation, to know one of the royal family members. The kingdoms around them didn’t have children at the same age, Bulma actually never being capable to build a connection to a person at her age. 

But lucky for the royal family that seemed to change. One of the Kings best soldier, who just returned from a war far away kingdom, just returned and brought some orphans with him. 

As soon a the king hears of that he was interested to meet these children. So before he picked up his girl, from the garden, he went to his chief of security and wanted to meet these children. 

As he learned they were children from that kingdom they had helped during the war. Incapable of securing and defending this kingdom, his men, and the soldiers from the other kingdoms, returned to keep their own kingdoms save. 

The force they were fighting against wasn’t from this world. An alien army started to invade their planet and a lot of kingdoms fell in their hands. 

As soon as the saw the beat up boys in the room he entered, he was shocked. All of them were dark haired with a fierce look on their faces. They must have witnessed some horrible things in their young lives. They didn’t seem to be much older than his daughter. Five young men. One of them, seemingly the oldest one of the bunch, had dark black hair only covering the top of his head. The two that were, according to their size the ones that were middle-aged, didn't look older than ten or twelve. The taller one had long hair, spiky going down all the way to the back of his knees, as the other one had shorter hair which went up and was as spiky as the other ones. Actually, all had the same hair structure and color. The two boys that where the smallest in the bunch had the wildest hairstyles. One of them had hair going up, and to the side, at the same time and the other one had hair to his shoulders also being totally out of order. 

“Greetings my King.” The soldier bowed down before the king, standing behind the children which looked grumpy at the man, that just entered the room looking at them closely. 

“It is nice to have you back in one piece.” The king smiled gently at his subordinate. 

“So and who are you guys, and how old are you?” The king asked curious smiling gently at the boys. 

The children immediately looked at the one standing in the middle of them. The boys had a dangerous look on his face, as he looked up at the King trying to figure the old man out. He was able to intermediate the king with just one look on his face. 

“My name is Vegeta, and I’m eleven.” He said in a deep voice sounding sort of bored. 

“You are already eleven?” The king was surprised. The boy in the middle was not that tall, that he would actually fit this age, and he did look a lot younger than eleven to. 

“Tch.” The young boy let out annoyed, turning his gaze to the side, obviously insulted by the reaction of the king. 

“I’m seven!” The young boy at the left side of Vegeta yelled out happily raising his arm jumping up and down. “And my name is Kakarot.”

“I see.” The old man smiled gently back at them.

“M-Me too…” A shy voice sounded through the room. The boy next to Kakarot said as he was looking at the floor. 

“And his name is Browly.” Kakarot barged in smiling. Right as he finished interrupting, the boy to his right shot him a fierce look. The young one stopped and looked intimidated at the floor. 

“I’m Raditz the older brother of Kakarot, I’m thirteen years old.” The one on the other side of the grouchy one said. 

“And I’m Nappa. The oldest of them all, I’m fourteen years old.” The tallest one at the very end of the right side said. 

“Well, it is really nice to meet all of you.” The king said smiling honestly at the boys. 

____________________

“Alright, Bulma. These boys are going to be your personal guard. They will be living at the castle and I want you to show them around.” The king introduced the bunch of boys to his daughter. 

Bulma's blue eyes grow big as she saw all of them. They looked mean. How was she supposed to become friends with them, or even other children, when their guards are such mean looking children. 

After a few seconds, she remembered das she had to act just as her father taught her earlier. Her suspicious face turned into a welcoming smile and she bowed down to greet the boys. 

“It is really nice to meet you. I hope we all will get good friends,” Bulma said smiling. “I’m the princess of this castle, but I ask you to call me Bulma,“ she added standing up straight crossing her fingers behind her body together, looking cute.

_______________

While Bulma was playing with the two younger boys the other three were engaged in training sessions to taught them how to fight and protect the princess. It wasn’t actually to though to train them, these boys were able to fight and even win against some of the adult soldiers. The shortest, of the older boys, was especially skilled. He was so good, that even the chief had problems to keep up with him, be he couldn’t loos against a child. And he didn't. 

The Princess and her two new companions had a lot of fun, enjoying their innocent childhood. Bulma needed some time to get through the one that was named Browly, he was a shy boy, but incredibly kind and caring for her and other creatures, they discovered in the garden. The King had the hobby to keep street pets, giving them a new home at the castle. 

But as complicated it was to warm up to Browly, the princess didn’t seem to have a problem to get good friends to the one named Kakarot. Even though she thought he had a funny name she didn’t mention that before him. She knew that it would be rude, she didn’t want to hurt the feelings of her first real friends. So the girl decided to give him a nickname.

“You know what Kakrot, I think that I would rather call you Goku if that fine with you!? Kakarot is such a tough twister and Goku really fits you,” she mentioned one day and the boy improved actually liking the name she gave him. From that day on Bulma started to call him Goku even if the other ones around them stuck with his birth name. Especially that Vegeta boy wasn’t a supporter of that. He said that Kakarot would insult his dead parents by letting someone call him by a different name, but the boy didn’t care for that very much. Goku seemed to be on only one of the boys that weren’t 'scared' of him, he talked even differently to him as the other boys. Bulma noticed that they seemed to talk rather formal to the grumpy boy. As if they wanted to somehow praise him or see him as superior. But the girl didn’t actually care as much for him. He never seemed to be nice to her or care of her well being as much as the other young boys.  
_________________

One morning, when you blue haired girl woke up, got dressed and walked into the dining room to get breakfast. Just doing her usual morning routine. She noticed that only three of the boys were sitting at the big table waiting for her to appear. 

“Morning B… eh Princess.” a cheerful loud voice greeted her as soon as he noticed her. 

Rubbing her tired eyes Bulma greeted him nicely back, walking toward the table. 

“What is going on? Where are your brother and Nappa?” Bulma asked impolitely. As soon as she noticed that her parents weren’t with the boys at the table, she started to talk casually to the boys. Even if one of them still disliked that, but she didn’t care. Other than the other smaller boys. Vegeta really had talent in teaching the younger once how to speak right in front of a superior. 

“Th-y wen-d on mimsmion.” Goku answered with a mouth full of food.

“But why? Aren’t the adults there to do that?” Bulma asked taking her place at the table, to her big dislike it was right next to Vegeta who always seemed to have something against her behaving, always mumbling or growling when she acted not as a princess should. As if he tried to educate her too, what a moron. 

“They are already adults.” the boy next to her said dry before he took out a bite of his breakfast meal. 

Bulma turned to him confused, looking at his grumpy bored face as he looked at his food about to take another bit. 

“I never knew they were already that old! Don’t you have to be eighteen to be accepted into the military?” Bulma was confused. She knew that they were older than here but not as much as to actually already be able to engage the army. 

“They're not.” a Browly said quietly. 

“So then I was right. Why would you guys lie to me Vegeta?” Bulma grouched at her neighbor. 

The boy looked at her in surprise. How dare her to tell him that he is a liar. 

“They are not adults, even if two years have passed since all of you came here that will not automatically make them this old.” Bulma grouched at him. 

Vegeta didn’t know how to react, he was used to the girl being like that now and then but she never actually talked to him. Most of the time she was just ignoring him not paying any attention to the things he said, so why was she so upset now. 

“W-ell u -now… we a-ge df-ent…” 

“Would you mind swallowing first before you talk!” Vegeta furiously jelled over the table were Goku was sitting, who was looking back at him in surprise. 

Glup! 

After he swallowed all the food he had in his mouth Goku stared again. 

“We age differently than your kind,” he said smiling at her. 

“We? What do you mean by that?” Bulma was confused. 

“Nothing just forget about it.” the boy next to her said with a fierce look toward Goku. 

“No! I want to know why!” Bulma commanded standing up looking at them all. 

“We will tell you when you are adult.” Vegeta mocked her.

“That is not fair!” Bulma complained stomping her little feet on the floor. 

____________________

“So you are saying that these boys aren’t normal?” the king said looking out of a window facing the garden her daughter was in, looking at her and the children in the castle. They have been living in the castle for a year now and Bluma already counted them as family members.

“Yes my Lord. When I first found them, at the battlefield a though I didn’t see right after I trained with them tough. I learned that my eyes were actually seeing right. These boys were at the battlefield engaged in the fight. Probably even from the beginning.” 

“So what are you trying to tell me?” the King turned around to his friend and head of the military.

“I'm not so sure yet. But I don’t think that they should protect your daughter. I think they are really dangerous. Vegeta is almost as good in fighting as I am and he is still so young. But not to think that he is the only one capable, no all the other ones are abnormally strong, even the young once.” 

“I don’t see a problem in that. But I understand your concern, I will talk to them. Maybe they had special training at home or something else. You should never judge a book by its cover you know. We still don’t know what actually happened to them or where they are from. Maybe they aren’t even from that kingdom. But I’m certain they had seen things we can’t even imagine. You are not having such fierce eyes if you haven’t witnessed death in an unbearable amount.” looking outside again the King pitied the children.

____________________

“So your name is Browly?” the young girl said smiling to the smallest boy of the bunch.

“Y-yes…” a shy voiced replied. 

All the children were sitting in a circle on the grass in the garden of the castle.

“And you are Nappa, Raditz, and K-Kakarot?” She asked moving her index finger to the other boys in the circle fitting the names to the individual person. 

“Right!” Kakrot yelled out happily. 

“And the one that is standing there, at the tree, looking at the sky?” Bulma asked pointing at the only boy who was not going the other children. 

“That is Vegeta he is our P…” before the happy one was able to finish talking, Raditz grabbed him shutting him up holding his hand over his mouth, covering up his brother's words. 

Bulma seemed confused but didn’t judge too much. After all, she never actually meet many children, especially any boys and didn’t yet know how they behaved. 

“I see.” the girl stood up, shaking there dust and grass from her skirt. 

After she did she politely excused herself and went over to the boy that was leaning, all alone, casually, at the tree, seeming to lose himself in the sky. 

“What do you want?” he growled at her still looking at the sky. 

First Bulma though he was talking to himself. How rude would it be starting a conversation with not even looking at the person you are trying to communicate with.

“So…?” his voice ruff, impatient, waiting for an answer. Now he even moved his eye towards her to show her that he was talking with her. 

“Well… first. It is kind of rude not looking at me while you are talking.” Bulma noticed blunt.


End file.
